See Me Bud and Bloom
by very-not-inanimate
Summary: An AU that follows Orin getting Audrey pregnant, and the chaos that ensues.
1. Chapter One

_It can't be true… it can't be. I'm dreaming this. That's right. All of this is a very bad dream. That's it; nothing more. It's not possible. It's not. What would I tell Mr. Mushnik? What would Seymour think? No, no, no, it can't be real. Wake up! Please! Wake up!_

But it was all real. Audrey couldn't deny it. She had all the evidence she needed. But God, was it a lot to process! Audrey never thought this would ever happen.

_How did I let this happen?_

Audrey could barely muster the energy to walk across the street to work. She had so many concerns, so many worries, so much stress that she considered taking the day off.

_No,_ she told herself. _I can handle this. I need to work, now more than ever. It's a good distraction. I can focus on work, at least for today, before I sort everything out. I'll be fine._

But Audrey was not fine. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way to distract herself. She tried everything. She helped Seymour water and prune the plants, she tidied up the back room, she recited the steps the had to take to create every arrangement she was taught to make. But she couldn't keep her mind off of her dilemma.

Today, the shop had a customer. A man came into the shop looking for a birthday bouquet for his girlfriend. This was a simple task. Audrey put herself to work in the back room.

But her mind was still rushing like a river. Questions echoed as she tried to find the right flowers, most of them beginning with "why". _Why did I let this happen? Why didn't I consider the consequences? Why did I submit? Why am I so afraid? Why, why, why did I let this happen?_

"AUDREY!" boomed Mushnik's voice as he stormed inside, Seymour just behind him.

"What the hell is taking so long?" he demanded. "It isn't hard, you know! Do your job!" Audrey couldn't help but notice Seymour's indignant expression, almost as if he was mildly upset that his boss was scolding Audrey.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mushnik," Audrey whispered, tensing a little bit.

"What's got you so distracted, anyways?" Mushnik wanted to know. "You're acting like you ain't even here! Your mind is so caught up in whatever it is you're thinking about that you're forgetting to actually work."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mushnik," Audrey repeated. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure y'are. Just finish the damn arrangement, Audrey. It's not every day we get a customer here. He turned away and ambled back into the main part of the shop, mumbling something along the lines of, "Sometimes, she's as bad as he is."

"I'm sorry Mr. Mushnik got angry with you," Seymour apologized once the old man had gone.

"You don't need to be sorry, Seymour," Audrey replied softly. "Thank you for your support, though."

Seymour's dazzling blue eyes met hers. "Audrey, is everything alright? You seem a bit… off today."

Audrey didn't know how to respond. All at once, the weight of her problems broke through. Tears began streaming down her face and she began to sob.

Seymour looked both shocked and concerned. "Audrey, what's wrong?"

Audrey wiped her eyes with her hand and peered into Seymour's worried gaze.

"Oh Seymour… I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter Two

Seymour's jaw dropped a little. _I wasn't expecting that!_ "Oh, gee, Audrey, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to butt into your personal life like that!" He felt hot with shame._ How could I ask her something like that? Sure, I wasn't expecting to hear that but- God, I should have!_

"Don't worry about it," she murmured. "I... wanted to tell someone anyway." She hung her head in shame. "You must think I'm some kind of dirty slut. I unda'stand if you don't want me to work here anymore. I can tell Mista' Mushnik that I wanna resign."

Seymour shook his head fervently. "No, please don't! You'd need to take care of the baby, wouldn't you? And we need you here! I don't know anyone who can arrange flowers the way you can! " Besides, I really like working with you... He left the words unspoken.

"I guess... " Audrey looked down. She began to play with her nails.

"Er, do you mind if I ask who the- ya know, the…"

"My boyfriend," she replied. Seymour was both intrigued and concerned. _Her boyfriend?_ Seymour examined her face. _Why does she look so sad? Any guy'd be lucky to be with her._

"Does- does he know yet?" Seymour was hesitant to ask, for fear of upsetting her.

Audrey shook her head. "I don't know if I should tell him… Orin- Docta Scrivello- he isn't exactly a very nice guy."

"But doesn't he deserve to know? He was the one who did this to you, wasn't he?" He should know what he's done. "Besides, doesn't a dad deserve to at least know his kid exists?" Seymour never had the chance to know his father. _It's Audrey's kid, for God's sake! I don't want it to go through what I did._

_I won't let it,_ he silently vowed.

Audrey looked into his eyes. "You're right. I guess he needs to know, doesn't he? It's his baby, after all." She gave Seymour a sad kind of smile. "Thanks for the advice, Seymour. I'm glad I can talk to you."

"D'ye think you should tell Mister Mushnik?"

Audrey sighed. "I guess I should, shouldn't I? I don't think he'll be happy?"

"Why wouldn't he be happy?" Seymour frowned.

Audrey shrugged. "He was mad when I met Docta Scrivello… imagine how angry he's gonna be now." Looking glum, Audrey trudged over to the door. Before opening it, she smiled at Seymour again before reaching for the handle.

Seymour was left speechless. Audrey was pregnant? Seymour kicked himself mentally for not realizing something had been wrong. He'd known she was troubled, but he hadn't realized the severity of her problem.

He watched Audrey approach the grouchy shop manager. He didn't want to eavesdrop, so instead he slipped into his own thoughts.

_Poor Audrey. She probably didn't want this to happen. She's so sad… I've never seen her this sad before. Someone like her doesn't deserve to be this sad._

Seymour thought of what Audrey had said about her boyfriend. _"He isn't exactly a very nice guy." What did she mean by that? _Fear shot through Seymour's mind.

_ Is he why she ends up with so many injuries? Why would anyone do that. Was it a bad idea to suggest that she talk to him about the baby? If he hurts Audrey because of it, it'll be all my fault_. Seymour sat down, bouncing his leg nervously. _Audrey doesn't deserve this. Sweet, kind, caring Audrey doesn't deserve any of this. She deserves only the best._

Seymour smiled slightly at the thought of Audrey being a mother. He envisioned her rocking a little blanketed bundle back and forth, cooing sweet words at the tiny human in her arms. A surge of protection flooded Seymour's thoughts.

_I'll do everything I can for Audrey and her baby. Even if she's not mine, even if she doesn't love me back, it'll be my job to make sure both of them are happy and safe._


	3. Chapter Three

_TW: language and physical abuse_

Audrey took a deep breath. _I can do this. Seymour wants me to do this._ She lifted her hand, preparing to knock.

She put it down. _I can't do this._

_Why does it have to be his baby? Out of all the men in the world, he had to be the one to get me knocked up._ Audrey was less afraid of telling him than she was of his reaction. She hadn't been lying when she told Seymour Orin wasn't a good man. He was worse than that—Orin could easily be classified as a monster. _I'm having a baby whose father is a monster._

Suddenly, Seymour's sweet, encouraging smile popped into her mind. She imagined his voice, gently telling her that everything would be okay, somehow. How she wished the baby was his! Don't be ridiculous, Audrey! Seymour would never love you, let alone want to be the father of your child. Regardless, Audrey was encouraged by this thought, and hastily rapped on Orin's door. She fumbled with her nails as she waited, like she normally did when she was nervous.

_Creak._ After what felt like too long, Orin Scrivello, DDS., opened the door. Seeing Audrey, he sneered.

"What do you want?"

Audrey wanted to run back home and hide until the next day, when she could see Seymour again, but her feet were glued to the stoop.

"Docta', I…"

"You what?" he snapped. "Get on with it already, you dizzy cow!"

"Docta', I-I'm pregnant, and it's your baby. I didn't know if I should have told you—" Audrey was interrupted by a harsh slap across the face.

"You little bitch! I can't believe you would do this to me! I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself! I don't need a little brat to provide for on top of that!"

"Docta', it wasn't my fault!" Audrey sobbed, but she was received with another slap, even harder than the first.

"Of course it wasn't!" he yelled. "You know what? I can't deal with this! You've caused me more than enough trouble, and now you're forcin' a kid on me? No fucking way! I'm done! I am done with you!"

"Docta', what about the baby?"

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Orin screeched, pushing her to the ground. "Your actions, your consequences! Leave me alone, you whore!" With that, he slammed the door shut. Audrey stumbled away and down the sidewalk dazedly until she reached her little apartment.

But Audrey didn't go inside. Instead, she collapsed in tears right there, in front of the door.


	4. Chapter Four

Seymour was supposed to be sweeping the floor. The shop was closed, and Mr. Mushnik had already left. But his brain was busy with worry. Audrey has asked Mr. Mushnik to leave early to talk to her boyfriend, and he had reluctantly agreed. She hadn't been gone for very long, but Seymour was still concerned. She'd seemed so troubled, and Seymour had a bad feeling about this Doctor Scrivello guy.

All at once, he spotted her outside the window. His heart shattered in two at the sight of her, on her doorstep, appearing to have fallen. Seymour threw down the broom and practically flew across the street.

"Audrey?" Seymour knelt down next to her. He didn't touch her, guessing she wouldn't want anyone to touch her.

Audrey turned her head. "Seymour? Is that you?"

"It's me. Audrey, what happened?" Seymour took her hand, his heart pounding as he helped her to stand. Her face was stained with tears. "Audrey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Seymour knew she was lying.

"Audrey, you can tell me anything. Please, I want to know."

Audrey rubbed her eyes. "Orin didn't take the news very well." Seymour noticed that there was a vague red handprint shape on her face, and his heart ached.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Well, yes," she admitted. "He told me it was all my fault, and that he didn't want anything to do with the baby. How am I going to raise it now, if it never has a fatha'? I'm not good enough to be a motha'! What am I gonna do?"

Seymour was overwhelmed with sadness as he gazed at the sweet, kind woman he loved. She was so helpless, so hurt, so desperate. _I want to help her. I want to be there for her, and for the baby. I could take care of it when she can't. I could be her ally._

"I could help you," he mumbled without thinking. Audrey looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"I could help you," he repeated, making his voice more audible. To his slight dismay, his speech became shaky. "With-With the baby."

"Really?" Audrey lit up.

"Well, sure. I'm just across the street, so I can come in a second if you need help. I don't have much experience, but I can try to be as helpful as I can. You-Ya don't have to be alone."

Audrey's face seemed to glow, even in the dim evening light. Her smile was a smile Seymour never seen from her. It was full of joy and hope and relief.

"Thank you so much, Seymour. You don't know how much this means to me. I've been worried about it all day, 'specially considerin' Orin's reaction. You're a life saver, Seymour. I don't know how I can repay you."

"You don't need to," Seymour insisted. "You're-You're my friend."

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed. G'night, Seymour. I'll see you in the morning."

Seymour watched her go inside, dumbstruck. _I've never seen her so happy. I must have done something right._

Seymour suddenly realized that he had no idea how to take care of a child. He'd been one of the youngest boys in the Home, and had spent much of his time alone. This meant that he'd barely interacted with any of the infants and toddlers, let alone cared for them. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Making his way back to his basement home, Seymour did his best to calm himself. _Audrey's never done this before either. We can learn together. We can do all of this together— even if I'll only ever be her friend._


	5. Chapter Five

As she opened the door to her apartment, Audrey felt like she was flying. Her day had started as a nightmare, but now it felt too good to be true. _Am I dreaming this?_ But she couldn't have been dreaming, could she? It was too real. The pain, the fear, the relief, the happiness… everything was real. At least, she hoped it was.

Audrey sat herself down at her vanity, picking up a magazine. The pages were yellow and worn because she looked through it so much. In fading letters, the title read Better Homes and Gardens. Once again, Audrey floated away into her regular daydream of living far away from the city, in a simple yet beautiful house, with a man who loved her and cherished her the way she loved and cherished him.

Slowly, the daydream faded, and Audrey returned to the real world. She suddenly remembered the father of her baby.

Audrey couldn't say she loved Orin, or even liked him. She wasn't worried that her child would turn out like him either- she doubted someone who would never meet her child could influence it. Audrey was curious to find that she was feeling much less afraid, now that he had left her. She felt as if she was both safer and more vulnerable, somehow. Now that Orin had erased himself from her life, maybe she could tell Seymour…

Audrey nearly laughed out loud at the thought. She doubted she would ever be able to muster up the courage. Besides, she was certain someone like Seymour would never love someone like her.

Still, Audrey couldn't help but smile at the thought of the awkward, clumsy, caring young man she was so fortunate to work with. He wouldn't have any personal benefit from helping Audrey to raise her child; it wouldn't make him more successful in terms of business, nor would it help him to leave Skid Row. Seymour was doing it all out of the kindness of his heart.

Audrey gazed across the street, lost in thought. She suddenly thought of the baby she was carrying.

"We're going to be okay, sweetheart," she told it softly, placing a hand on her abdomen. "He's not gonna hurt you. He's not gonna leave you. He'll take care of you. No matter what happens, Seymour'll be here for you. We'll both be here for you. Your real fatha'll never harm you, okay? If I can help it, nobody'll ever harm you."


	6. Chapter Six

_Author's Note: Horray! This fic isn't dead! I don't have an excuse for not updating, I'm so sorry. I should be back on a more regular scehdule very soon. Anyway, chapter six is finally done! So here you go!_

The next week flew by in a blur. Of course, the shop was almost always empty except for the employees, and the days were rather boring.

Mr. Mushnik was less than pleased with Audrey's pregnancy, but somewhere deep down, Seymour highly doubted his boss would do much to act on this feeling. _It's not like he can help it, anyway,_ Seymour considered. _Besides, even Mr. Mushnik can show a little bit of compassion. Audrey brings out the best in everyone._

The sun was setting now, and everything in the shop had a purplish shade to it. Seymour was performing his regular closing duties when he heard a hesitant tapping on the glass door. He shambled over to open it, and to his astonishment, Audrey was standing there, holding a suitcase.

"Oh! Er, hi, Audrey!" Seymour greeted with a grin. _She's back!_ "What-What brings you here?"

"I need your help."

Seymour's eyebrows flew up. What could she need me for?

"What's wrong?" he asked her, holding the door for her as she wandered inside.

"I can't live in my apartment anymore," Audrey admitted. "When I was with Orin, he- I guess he payed for everything. But now that he's gone, I can't afford to live there. I was wondering if I could stay here, at least until I can find somewhere else to live." She shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to be any trouble." Audrey turned back toward the door.

"Of course you can stay here, Audrey!" Seymour exclaimed, not wanting her to leave. "You can stay as long as ya need to, 's long as Mister Mushnik says it's okay."

Hope made Audrey's eyes sparkle. "You mean that?"

"Uh'course! I don't mind it, really. Do you want me to take your things downstairs?"

"Downstairs?" she echoed.

"Well, yeah, if ya don't mind. There's a basement. It's not the nicest, sure, but it makes for a nice place to live. I've gotta bed down there, and a radio, if ya wanna listen to music. I s'pose I could move all my plants outta there…"

"I don't wanna intrude," Audrey interjected. "You live down there, right? I can't just take your room like that. I'll sleep unda' the counta', that'll do just fine."

Seymour froze, memories washing over him.

**_"You'll sleep under the counter, Krelborn."_**

**_"But sir, I don't have a blanket! How'm I gonna sleep without a blanket?"_**

**_"Not my problem. You're lucky I'm lettin' ya stay here at all. Would ya rather I took ya back to the home? Maybe you'll appreciate it more there, hmm?"_**

**_"Oh, no, sir! I appreciate it, I really do! I'll sleep under the counter, that'll do just fine."_**

_Mr. Mushnik made me sleep there, like a dog. Nobody deserves to be treated like that, but especially not Audrey._

"Audrey, please. The counta's not very comfortable. I slept there as a boy, for almost six years, without even a blanket. I can figure somethin' out for myself, don't worry about it. You're my guest!" Seymour put all of his effort into making his face appear soft and pleading. _You'll be better off here. It's no Levittown, but I've lived down there since I was fifteen. You'll like it, I promise. Or at least, I hope you'll like it. Please, Audrey, you mean more to me than anything in the entire world. Let me do this for you._

"Are you _sure_ you'll be okay?"

Seymour nodded earnestly. "Absolutely. Here, let me take your bag." He lifted her suitcase from the floor beside her and headed toward the door to the basement. The clip-clop of heels behind him indicated that Audrey wasn't far behind. He turned the doorknob and held the door open so that she could go ahead of him. As he trudged down behind her, the window that looked across the street caught his eye. _Does she know I spend hours there, daydreaming about her? Of course not, she's way out of my league. Mr. Mushnik makes it a point to remind me every day._

Seymour pushed the thought away and trotted down the remainder of the stairs. He set the suitcase down and spread his arms grandly.

"This is it," he announced. Audrey covered her mouth with her hand, obviously hiding a smile. Seymour's heart sank as he scanned the room. _This place is a disaster. Why couldn't I have kept it clean?_ "Sorry for the mess. I'm not too good at keepin' my space clean."

Audrey laughed a little. "It's nice." Her face became serious. "Seymour, you really don't need to do this."

"Don't worry about it," he insisted. "You needed somewhere to live, and Mista' Mushnik doesn't charge for rent. 'Sides, I feel bad. I was the one who told ya to tell your boyfriend about the situation, and he ended up leavin' you with nothin'. I figured it was the least I could do."

"It wasn't your fault," Audrey replied. "I'm betta' off without 'im anyway." She glanced down at her wrists, then met Seymour's gaze again.

Seymour lifted her suitcase and handed it to her. "Make yourself at home. I'll go upstairs and find someplace to sleep." He started up the stairs.

"Seymour, wait." Surprised, Seymour turned around and poked his head around the wall.

"Yes?" he asked anxiously. _She doesn't like it down here. It's the only place she can go and it's not good enough for her. Hell, nothing's good enough for her. She deserves the very best, and I can't get if for her._

"You can sleep down here, if ya want."

Seymour shuffled forward a few steps. "I'm fine, Audrey. I'll figure something out. I can go out in the alley or somethin', don't worry about it."

"Why don't you stay down here?"

Seymour shook his head. As much as he wanted to, he didn't live in the basement anymore. It was Audrey's now, and that was good enough for Seymour.

"I'm not gonna intrude. You deserve privacy."

"Seymour, I mean it," Audrey persisted. "You're not an animal. You've lived here a long time. It's you're home. I really wouldn't mind sharing."

"Well, if you're sure," Seymour responded, trying to sound defeated but secretly felt overjoyed. I'm gonna share a room with Audrey! She's gonna live in the shop! He didn't even care that they weren't together— he'd pretty much given up hope at this point— but it was better than nothing.

Audrey looked satisfied.

"But," Seymour continued. "I'm not talking the bed. This is your room now, an' you should be comfortable."

"But it's your room too," Audrey pointed out. "Why can't you be comfortable?"

"Don' worry about me. I'll figure somethin' out. I'd take the blanket from the bed, but there aren't any more. I'll sleep on a pile'a towels, Mista' Mushnik has plenty'a those." _Besides…_ Seymour glanced at her belly for a moment. _Sleeping on the floor can't be good for the baby._ "Audrey, I insist. It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Seymour reassured her, allowing a soft smile. "I'll get the towels from Mista' Mushnik's closet an' set up camp." He tilted his head slightly to the left "You're gonna be alright."


	7. Chapter Seven

Audrey couldn't believe it. _He's letting me stay. I've done absolutely nothing for him and he's letting me stay in his own room._

Given the situation, Audrey was utterly amazed he had agreed. She had acted on impulse, not knowing where else to go. But Seymour had accepted her insistently, even giving up his bed for her to sleep in. Audrey felt a little bit bad, since he had given it up after living there for so long. She felt the urge to refuse, but she felt that it wouldn't be of use. He would just urge her to stay again, and she didn't want to give him anymore trouble than she already was.

Seymour re-entered the room. Audrey noticed that he held only three towels, despite earlier saying Mr. Mushnik had plenty.

"Are-Are you sure-" Audrey cut herself off. "Neva' mind."

Seymour stopped what he was doing to look at her, concern in his eyes. "No, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

"Oh! I was just wonderin', won't you be uncomfortable on the floor there, with only three towels?"

Seymour shrugged. "I s'pose. It's better than nothin', though. Don't worry about me." He gave her a gentle smile. "It's more important that you feel at home here. Can I get ya anything? I don't have much, but I-I can do my best to help ya out, if ya need it."

Audrey felt heat rush to her cheeks. "No-No, thank you. That's very kind of you, though."

Seymour methodically piled two of the towels to create a makeshift mattress on the floor. "If you're sure. But-But if ya change your mind, I'll be right down here." He gestured to the newly constructed towel "bed" at his feet with a slight chuckle. He began to retreat toward the staircase. "I'm gonna go upstairs for a couple minutes, so you can get ready to go to sleep." Seymour picked up a small bundle in the corner, crossed the room, and advanced up the stairs, pausing for a moment to give Audrey a small smile, as if assuring her that he was on her side-that he was her friend.

Audrey opened her suitcase and almost immediately breathed a sigh of relief that Seymour had left the room; she would have been infinitely embarrassed if he had glimpsed what she had packed on top of her belongings. It was a plush cocker spaniel with black and white fur and chocolate brown eyes. It had been a gift left for her anonymously last Valentines' Day, although Audrey had her theories as to who had really given it to her. She hadn't been sure why Seymour would get her a gift at all, let alone a gift that he must have spent much of his savings on. _I'm nobody special. And I'm nowhere near as kind or selfless as Seymour. Why is he so kind to me? A small spark of hope flickered in Audrey's conscience. Maybe he cares about me, even more than just a friend…_

Audrey forced the thought away. _I need to stop thinking like this. I don't deserve Seymour, not even in the smallest bit._ Audrey shook her head to clear it. She took the dog out of her suitcase, then proceeded to hide it underneath the pillow. When it was safely out of sight, Audrey set aside her small collection of Better Homes and Gardens and dug around in her suitcase for a few seconds before finding her nightgown. She slipped out of her dress and quickly dressed herself in the light pink nightgown. She wanted to go upstairs to tell Seymour it was okay to come down, but something stopped her. Instead, she distracted herself by picking up the pile of magazines and placing them back into her suitcase.

Audrey relaxed when she heard a knock on the door at the top of the stairs, followed by Seymour's voice. "Audrey? Is it okay if I come in now?"

Audrey couldn't help but allow a smile at his polite sweetness. "You're okay," she replied, trying to hide the faint amusement in her voice. She heard the door creak open and the echo of footsteps travelling back down to the basement.

Seymour was now dressed in white pyjamas, striped with both light and dark blue. Audrey would never say it, but she thought he looked rather adorable. However, he seemed less pleased with his attire- in fact, he looked rather embarrassed. He looked over at Audrey.

"Do ya mind if I go to bed now?" he asked her. "I dunno if you wanna stay up, but I think it's time for me to turn in for the night."

"I was going to go to sleep, too."

Seymour gave a nervous sort of laugh. "Then it's okay if I shut off the lights?" Audrey nodded, which seemed to satisfy him. He shuffled over to the light switch and flicked it off. The room was almost completely dark, except for a bit of moonlight from the window by the stairs-just enough for Audrey to catch the kind glance Seymour gave her, making her heart flutter.

Audrey guessed that he had lay down, judging by his sleepy tone of voice as he murmured "G'night, Audrey."

Audrey settled down on the bed, quickly bringing the stuffed animal out from under her pillow and into her arms. "G'night, Seymour."


	8. Chapter Eight

Seymour found it rather hard to sleep that night. The issue wasn't with his sleeping setup; as a child, he had been able to endure much worse conditions. The reason he had so much trouble sleeping was the presence of Audrey.

_She could have gone anywhere,_ he thought. _She has to have so many friends, since she's so sweet. But she came here. She came over to the shop and asked _me _if she could stay._

He knew better than to keep his hopes up. _She lived nearby,_ he told himself. _It didn't have anything to do with me._ Seymour often had to remind himself these kinds of things. _It's not like she'd like me, anyway. Even without her boyfriend, I'm not good enough for her._ Seymour's thoughts went on like this until he drifted off to sleep.

"KRELBORN!"

Seymour's eyes shot open as he sat up. Mr. Mushnik's here. He sounded very upset. Seymour glanced at the bed. Audrey wasn't there, so he figured she was already awake. Or maybe it was all a dream, and he's mad about something else.

"I'll be right up, sir!" He stood himself up, threw on a white collared shirt and a pair of khakis, slid into his shoes, and scrambled up the stairs. He yanked the door open, and, sure enough, there his boss stood, looking quite cross.

"'Bout time you got up. We need to talk." Mr. Mushnik grabbe Seymour's arm and marched him into the back room.

Mr. Mushnik glared at the younger man. "What the hell happened last night? Why was Audrey downstairs?"

Seymour tensed. _Is he really thinking…?_ "Oh, no, sir, it was nothin' like that! She came over last night b'cause she couldn't afford t' pay rent anymore. I told 'er she could stay. We didn't even sleep in the same bed. Mista' Mushnik, we hafta help her. Afta' everything she's been through, it's the least we can do to let her stay downstairs."

Mr. Mushnik rolled his eyes. "Good God. Fine, she can stay."

Seymour couldn't help but feel grateful. "Thank you, Mista' Mushnik."

Mr. Mushnik made a grumbling noise. "Take it down a notch, Lover Boy. She ain't gonna like you like that, and you know it."

Seymour ducked his head. "I know, Mista' Mushnik."

"Good. Now get outta my sight." Mr. Mushnik gestured his thumb toward the door. Seymour shuffled out of the room and into the shop, where Audrey was waiting.

"What'd he say?" Audrey asked him, rather anxiously.

"He said you could stay. I had to do a little talkin' though," Seymour replied, trying to hide his relief that he had convinced his boss to allow Audrey to live downstairs.

Audrey gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Seymour. You really didn't need to do this."

Seymour felt his cheeks grow warm, and he fixed his eyes on his shoes. "You're welcome."

The next few weeks came and gone. Despite his insecurities, Seymour started getting used to Audrey sharing his room. Every morning, she waited for him to wake up, and murmured a sweet "Good morning, Seymour," when he did. He let her get dressed in the basement, while he went upstairs into the back room to change. Soon enough, she would emerge. Seymour noticed the first day that she didn't wear much makeup anymore. He hoped this was because she felt like she didn't have to hide from him under her usual mask of product, but it was more likely that she simply wasn't able to bring all the makeup that she owned when she'd packed her bag.

At night, Audrey helped Seymour with his closing duties, even though he never asked her to. When everything was finished, Seymour would hurry downstairs to retrieve his pyjamas, then headed back upstairs to put them on. Even though he was sure Audrey would have enough time to change into her nightgown, Seymour made it a habit to ask her if it was okay for him to come in. After shutting off the lights and wishing one another goodnight, Seymour would drift off to sleep.

Once, Seymour stayed awake later than usual, lost in thought. _Is Audrey really happy here? Can I do more for her? Does she wish she could have gone somewhere else? Am I doing enough? What about the baby? Am I ready to be a dad? We're not even together. Can I be a dad without being in a relationship with her? Do I mean anything to her? Or am I just her friend?_

All of a sudden, Seymour heard a sweet, soft sound that pierced the silence of the evening. At first he thought it was the radio, but he distinctly remembered having turned it off earlier. It was a beautiful, simple melody, something like humming. Seymour had never heard it before, but it entranced him. _Could it be Audrey?_ he wondered. _What song is that?_ Whatever it was, it was enough to lull him to sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

One morning, Audrey woke earlier than usual. She hadn't tried to; it was normal for her to wake up a few minutes before seven, but, as far as she could tell, it was considerably darker outside.

Audrey tried to stand up, but was met with a sick feeling in her stomach. This was new. She stumbled across the room, determined to ignore it and get to work. She selected a dress from her neat pile against the wall and glanced at the clock. 6:27. Seymour's alarm wasn't going off for quite a while. Usually, Audrey would sit patiently and wait for him, but she felt she should get ready early today. She felt her stomach churn. She couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or nausea.

Worried that Seymour would wake up at any accidental loud noise, Audrey picked up her clothing and a pair of high heels and cautiously tiptoed toward and up the stairs. She opened the door slowly and carefully. Audrey advanced toward the back room, but the illness she felt began to grow stronger. She stopped abruptly, opening her mouth to take a breath- but this only allowed her sickness to surface.

The sound of Audrey's vomiting must have been louder than she thought, because the next thing she heard were rapid footsteps from where she had come. Suddenly, Seymour threw the door open. He froze upon viewing the situation.

"Audrey!" he gasped. "Are-Are you okay? What-What happened?" Audrey tried to answer, but nothing came out.

Seymour's eyebrows were raised in concern. "Do you want me to help you go downstairs? I can clean up here."

"No." Audrey managed to force a pitiful squeak. "Thank you."

Seymour looked her in the eyes. "Please, let me help. I promised you I would, remember? B'sides, you don't look well. I think ya might be sick. I'll go to the library after work and do some research." His expression was pleading. "Please."

Audrey was reluctant, but she nodded slowly, feeling vulnerable.

"Do you mind if I hold your hand?" he asked her gently. She shook her head. Seymour tenderly took her left hand in his right. He walked slowly, so that Audrey was able to keep up with him easily. When they reached the door, Seymour was the one to open it. He moved to Audrey's other side, letting go of her hand.

"Use the railing on your left to keep your balance," he suggested. "I'll clean the floor." He met Audrey's gaze again. "I think you should stay down here and rest for a while."

"Are you sure? I can work today." I have to.

"No, Audrey. You can stay down here until you're better. I can cover for you."

Audrey wanted to protest, but the gratitude she felt overshadowed her shame. "If you're sure. I'll come up when I'm feeling better."

Seymour nodded. "I'll get to work. I'll come down and check on you soon, okay?"

Audrey felt this was fair enough. She would never admit it, but she felt comforted that he was behind her, supporting her, doing what he could to help her. Audrey took a few steps toward the stairs, looking over her shoulder at Seymour, doing her best to show her gratitude in her expression. Facing forward, she descended back into the basement.

Audrey sat on the bed. She couldn't help but smile at the kindness of her beloved coworker. _He could have ignored me. He could have stayed downstairs. He could have allowed me to do work today. But he didn't. It almost felt like he_ cared_._

Audrey kicked herself mentally. _Of course not. I'm nobody anyone will want to care for, especially not someone like Seymour. Still, it felt nice to have a friend._

Not knowing what else to do, Audrey lifted the covers and slipped underneath. She slid the plush dog out from its usual spot under her pillow to beneath the covers. She held the toy close to her chest and let her eyelids flutter shut. Audrey only had one more thought before drifting off into sleep.

_He promised he'd take care of the baby. He never said anything about taking care of me, too._


	10. Chapter Ten

The next three months came and went. Every day, at some point or another, Audrey's nausea returned. This worried Seymour enough for him to scan all the books he could find at the bookstore on pregnancy. To his relief, Audrey's symptoms were very common for expectant mothers. There was no explanation provided, but he felt better knowing that she was okay. Once he reassured Audrey that everything was alright, he made a deal with Mr. Mushnik: he would take over for Audrey when she felt sick, but he wouldn't get paid any extra.

Meanwhile, Seymour had found a night job as a janitor. With two people living in the basement now, working at Mushnik's, their wages weren't enough to provide for two of them. It didn't leave much time for Seymour to sleep, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. The job was much less harsh than what he was used to. His boss was sympathetic, especially upon learning that Seymour was living in a basement and trying to survive on what little income he and Audrey received. He was even allowed every Sunday night off.

It was one of those Sunday nights now. Seymour sat on his towel cot, thinking about the past months. It hadn't been easy, especially because Seymour barely slept these days. He often returned home at around three in the morning, and could only sleep for about four hours. Still, it was worth it in the end. In about another month, Seymour could afford to buy Audrey a new bed, and he could move back into his own.

Seymour enjoyed having Audrey around more every day. She was never angry with him, which was refreshing after having lived with Mr. Mushnik for so long. She listened when he talked, asking questions every now and then. When Seymour brought her something, even something as simple as water, she smiled as if he was giving her something she had always wanted.

Seymour found it nearly impossible to understand why Audrey put up with him. _It's been so long. Why isn't she tired of me yet?_

Seymour glanced at the clock. _7:58 P.M._ In his mind, he kept a schedule of the times Audrey usually got up to get a glass of water. _Every three hours,_ he recited in his mind. _8 A.M., 11 A.M., 2 P.M., 5 P.M., 8 P.M._ Seymour stood up, trotting toward the sink. He retrieved a pale green mug, the one he usually saw Audrey use when she got water. He turned on the tap, held the mug under the water until it was filled, then shut the tap off again with his free hand. Holding the side of the mug with one hand and the handle with the other, Seymour carried the water over to Audrey, who was reading a magazine. He didn't want to bother her, so he placed the mug on the bedside table, returned to his spot on the floor, then kept quiet until, sure enough, Audrey began to get up to get her water. Seymour couldn't help but smile to himself as Audrey realized that her favorite mug was all ready for her.

"Thank-Thank you," Audrey choked out. Seymour felt a twinge of alarm. Did he make her sad somehow? Had he done something wrong? Seymour could nearly hear Mr. Mushnik's voice scolding him. _See what you've done, Krelborn? You made her upset. Ya never do anything right._

"Are you okay?" Hesitantly, Seymour brought himself onto his feet and started to walk toward Audrey.

"It's-It's nothing. Just... I didn't realize you knew what time I usually get wata'."

Seymour shrugged modestly. "I thought you'd appreciate it, since ya always get a drink right 'round now."

Tears began to fall from Audrey's eyes, and Seymour's heart lurched. _What have I done now?_

"Why are you so good to me, Seymour?"

Seymour hasn't been prepared for the question, and it greatly surprised the young florist. He couldn't tell her how he felt— she was way too good for him— but the least he could do was be honest, even if it meant he had to hide some of the truth.

"You're my friend. 'Sides, you came to me when you were in trouble. I don't wanna let ya down."

"I don't deserve this."

"What don't you deserve?"

"This. All of this." Audrey gestured at the room around her. _That's not true!_ screamed a voice in his mind, but Seymour bit back the exclamation. "A-A warm place to stay. A bed to sleep in. A friend-A friend who works two jobs so he can afford to keep both of us alive. I've led a terrible life! I deserved a creep like Orin Scrivello, D.D.S.!"

Seymour felt sympathy slice his heart open like an axe. He wanted to protest, but he realized he has no idea what she'd been through, so he stayed quiet and listened.

"You know where I met him?"

Seymour shook his head.

"In the Gutta'."

"The Gutter?" Seymour repeated, confused.

"The Gutta'. It's a night spot. I worked there my nights off, when I couldn't live off workin' here. I'd put on... cheap and tasteless outfits— not nice ones like this. Low and... nasty apparel, I-!" Audrey broke off, her tears beginning to flow like small streams from her eyes.

"Audrey, that's all behind you now!" Seymour took a few steps toward her, making sure to give her space. He was shocked by his own audacity, but he continued. "You're a very nice person— I always knew you were! Underneath all the bruises, you know what I saw? A girl I respected. I still do." Seymour, seeing that she still had tears falling, reached for the Kleenex in his back pocket. He handed it to Audrey, who accepted it and dabbed at her face. "You can use this, if ya want. You don't need to hide in front'a me. I'll never judge you." Seymour looked her in the eyes, his heart pounding. "I'm here to listen. I'll always listen."

Audrey stared at him, and for a moment Seymour thought he had done something wrong. But instead of bursting into tears, Audrey inhaled deeply and began to speak.

"You're the first person to ever treat me so kindly. My fatha' left me when I was young, and my mama didn't have a lotta money, so she had to work two jobs and didn't have much time for me. With every other man I've met, I would submit. I would let him hurt me. But you neva' tell me what to do, an' ya neva' get angry with me."

Seymour was speechless for a moment. Her past sounded awful, but it almost seemed as if...

"You make me want to be a betta' person," Audrey told him, her eyes glistening. "You're my closest friend, and..." She stopped herself.

"You can tell me," Seymour urged, forcing himself to keep his voice steady. "I'll always understand, remember?"

Audrey nodded, and her voice began to shake. "And I-I care about-about you. More-More than just a friend. I know I'll-I'll neva' be good enough for you, but... well, ya-ya said I could- I could tell ya anything." She cast her eyes down in embarrassment. "I unda'stand if ya don't feel the same way."

If Seymour wasn't dumbstruck before, he definitely was now. "You... you really mean that?" Audrey's only response was a small nod. "I... I didn't think ya liked me. Not in that way, anyway. I always thought you deserved someone rich, or successful, or good-lookin'. I'm none'a those things. I don't know what ya see in me, but..." It was Seymour's turn to take a deep breath. "I like you in that way too. And I mean that."

Audrey's gaze lifted until she was looking directly into Seymour's eyes. "Ya do?"

Seymour nodded earnestly. "I do. I was too scared to tell ya, but I guess I can't change it now."

Audrey smiled, and Seymour's heart soared. How he loved that smile! She stood, stepping closer to him. Seymour took her hands in his.

"Can... Can I kiss you now?" he asked her, thinking he sounded pitiful.

Audrey gave him another dazzling smile. "Sure."

Feeling like he was dreaming, Seymour lifted himself onto his toes until he was eye level with Audrey. He leaned in and at softly touched his lips to hers. It want fierce, and it definitely wasn't much, but it was more than enough, for both of them. Seymour drew back a little, feeling like his face was on fire.

"Was that okay?"

Audrey rubbed his hand with her thumb. "I liked it," she smiled.

"I've never kissed anyone before," he admitted. "Not that it's surprising," he added with a little chuckle.

"Do... is it okay if... do you want to be with me?"

Seymour felt as if he was flying above the clouds, above the city, above the past.

"I've never wanted anything more."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Audrey was over the moon. _Seymour likes me. He cares about me more than just as a roommate. I never thought he did, but I was wrong. I've never been happier about being wrong._

Both of them were seated their respective sleeping areas. Neither of them spoke, but it was a peaceful kind of silence. Audrey hummed quietly, losing herself in a fantasy.

"Oh no." Audrey looked up in concern when she heard Seymour's voice.

"Is everything alright?"

"I forgot," he croaked.

"What did you forget?" She was a little worried now.

"I forgot about the policy."

Audrey cocked her brow in confusion. "The policy…?"

"The day you came to work here… Mista' Mushnik, he pulled me aside. He told me- he said he had a policy… about relationships. Like, relationships between his employees. He told me that, if two of his employees were in a relationship, he-he'd fire both of them."

Audrey tensed. _If Mr. Mushnik finds out, we'll both be out of a job. It's hard enough on Seymour to work almost every day and every night. If we both got fired… terrible things would happen if we both get fired._

"And- I really care about you," he added. "I don't wanna leave you just because Mista' Mushnik says I have to. I really, really hate that rule, Audrey. It isn't fair."

There was silence for a minute. Audrey didn't know what to do. Her mind drove her in one direction, and her heart pulled her in another. Audrey wouldn't be able to take care of herself -let alone a child- if she didn't have a job, but she truly cared about Seymour and didn't want to leave him.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Audrey wondered aloud. Seymour pondered for a minute as Audrey awaited his insight.

"I think for now, the best idea is to keep it a secret. That way, we won't lose our jobs, and we'll still… ya know, we can still be together." He looked at the ground.

"That sounds like the best option right now," Audrey considered. "But… won't he find out at some point?"

"I'm willing to risk it." Seymour's expression was determined. "I don't want to- I really don't- but it's the only way for us to keep our jobs. You understand, right?"

"Of course I understand," Audrey promised. "I don't want to keep it quiet either, but there's no other way." She got up from the bed and crouched next to Seymour on his bed of towels. Shyly, she gave him a peck on the cheek. The expression he wore was rather adorale, Audrey thought.

"Get some sleep," she instructed gently. "I'll see you in the morning."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Despite having to keep everything a secret, the small amount of time Seymour was able to spend with Audrey became his favorite parts of the day. He'd never been happier, and even Mr. Mushnik noticed his mood change.

"What's up with you?" he had asked one day. Seymour had acted nonchalant, replying, "Nothing much, sir. What's up with you?" Audrey had giggled. Mr. Mushnik was considerably less pleased.

Meanwhile, Audrey started showing a side of herself Seymour had never seen before. She was less reserved toward him, and she smiled a lot more. It was like her light had been out, and Seymour hadn't noticed until it was fixed.

Audrey's abdomen was growing larger. It became increasingly difficult for her to stand up and sit down, but Seymour didn't mind helping her. At least she wasn't getting sick in the mornings anymore.

One night, before Seymour left for his night job, the two were sitting in peaceful silence until Audrey spoke. "Seymour?"

He looked up from his book. "Hmm?"

"Do you-What d-I was thinkin'- the- about the baby…"

"What about it?" he asked patiently.

"Just… I was wonderin'- what do you think we should name it?"

Seymour hadn't considered it before. "Oh… I dunno. What were ya thinkin'?"

"I'm not sure."

Seymour thought for a moment. "How about I list some names, and you tell me if any of 'em stick out?"

"Good idea." Audrey got up off the bed, using the side to help her stand, made her way over to his settlement, and settled next to him. He put an arm around her and smiled shyly. "Let's start with boy names first."

"Hmm…" Seymour shifted through all the names he knew that might suit Audrey's son, if it did turn out to be a boy. "Nathan… Matthew… Charlie… Max… Louis…"

"I like Louis," Audrey mused. "What about Seymour?"

He laughed at this. "No, that's okay." _It won't be my kid anyway._

Audrey giggled. "If you say so."

Seymour grinned at her before continuing. "What about Michael…? Or Daniel… or Andrew… Bryce… Connor… Thomas… Joseph…"

"Thomas is nice," Audrey murmured. "I like Connor, too."

"So either Thomas, Connor, or Louis?"

"Uh-huh. What about for a girl?"

"I don't know a lot of girls' names," Seymour admitted. "Suzy? Angela? Sandra? Gina? Evangeline?"

"Those are nice… I was thinking maybe Belle. Or Rain… maybe Cathrine… but I think my favorite might be Charlotte."

"Charlotte…" Seymour mused. "It's beautiful." _Thomas. Connor. Louis. Charlotte._ "Do you think that's enough choices?"

"Yeah… how about last names?"

"I was thinking maybe something plant-related. Ya know, since-since we met in the flower shop."

Audrey smiled brightly. "Hmm… Jasmine's pretty for a girl… I like Violet and Holly too…"

"Those are pretty. How about Willow?"

Audrey gasped. "I love Willow!"

Seymour grinned widely. "Perfect!"

"It'll be a lot harder to pick a boy's name…"

"True." Seymour mentally flipped through the flower manual he had read when he was a child. "Florian? Reed? Elm? Asher?"

"Louis Asher sounds nice… and we don't need to give him a middle name if we don't want to."

"I guess you're right. I don't have a middle name, either."

"Really?"

Seymour nodded. "What I'm saying is, it's okay if he doesn't have a middle name."

"You're right. He'd take after you that way." Seymour chuckled at this.

Audrey's face turned serious. "Thank you for helping me with this- with everything. I don't know what I did to deserve you, or your home, or your kindness, but I have no idea where I'd be if ya hadn't stepped in and helped me."

Seymour smiled sheepishly. "It's really no problem. I make it my job to be there for ya in any way I can. I...I really care about you. I-You're really important to me."

Audrey was now looking down, trying to hide the huge grin she wore. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Seymour looked at her tenderly. "We're lucky to have each other."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The sun shone a hazy pinky-orange light through the window of the back room, where Audrey and Seymour were quietly waiting for the clock to strike six. It would be time to clean up soon, but not quite yet. Audrey hummed to herself as she flipped through one of her _Better Homes and Gardens_ magazines, while Seymour swept up the spare flower petals that littered the ground.

"I'd love to live somewhere like that," Seymour mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Audrey looked up.

Seymour looked startled, as if he hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your reading."

"I've read this through a million times," she replied. "What were you saying?"

"Just that… the cover of your magazine, it looks like it'd be a nice place to live."

"I've always dreamed of going somewhere like that," Audrey murmured dreamily. "If I could leave here somehow… go far from Skid Row."

"That sounds amazing." His expression was wistful. "Nice and quiet, with plenty of plants all around. Green, everywhere ya look."

It was almost as if he had seen the fantasies that danced in Audrey's mind day after day. _We share the same dream…_

Audrey closed the magazine and sighed. "If only there was a way to get outta here."

Seymour stared off into the distance. "It'd take some sorta miracle."

"Miracles can happen…" Audrey mused.

"Ya think so?"

Audrey nodded. "Well, suah." She smiled shyly at him. "If it weren't for miracles, I wouldn't have you."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The days were starting to get colder. This made it a little harder to live in the dank, cold basement, but the two of them were able to manage.

Now, Seymour and Audrey were sitting together on the bed, reading to themselves as they enjoyed one another's company. Seymour glanced over at the clock. _6:11. I only have a couple hours until I have to leave. _As much as he wanted to make money to keep Audrey alive and happy, he didn't exactly like having to leave her. _At least we have until 9:00 until I have to leave._

"KRELBORN!"

Seymour jumped when he heard Mr. Mushnik bellow. Audrey looked up in surprise.

"What's goin' on?" she wondered aloud.

"I dunno. I'll be right back." Seymour dashed up the stairs and opened the door quickly.

"Yes, sir?" he asked timidly.

Mr. Mushnik was standing behind the counter with his arms crossed. _That's not a good sign,_ Seymour thought. "I have a question to ask you."

Seymour shuffled his feet. "Go ahead! Er, I mean, I don't have to give you permission, sir, I just-"

"Cut the blabber," Mushnik snapped. He looked Seymour dead in the eyes, and the young man felt his stomach turn. "I need you to _swear_ you will answer me honestly. No half-truths, no white lies. The whole truth, and nothing less."

"Of course, sir! Why wouldn't I?"

"Good. Now, answer me this: what kind of relationship do you have with Audrey?"

Seymour felt his muscles tense. He adjusted his glasses as he answered, "Uh, she's-we're good friends. It's-I-"

"I said the _whole_ truth." There was a harsh coldness in Mushnik's voice, and Seymour felt a jolt of panic strike him as he realized what his boss meant. "I'm no idiot."

"Of-Of course not, sir," Seymour agreed fervently.

"I meant _beyond _that. Any… _romantic_ kind of relationship?"

Seymour inhaled sharply. His heartbeat quickened as he mentally debated whether to answer.

_I'm not ashamed of it. And he won't believe me if I say no. But if I tell him the truth, we'll be out of a job and a home._

Mushnik must have picked up on the panic on Seymour's face. "I'll take that as a yes." He rubbed his temples, muttering inaudibly to himself. Seymour nodded slowly, his gaze fixed on his shoes.

"How… How did you know?"

"Any blind man could see it. The way ya look at her, without even trying to hide it. At least before you tried to hide it."

"What-Am-Are you gonna fire us?" he peeped timidly.

Mr. Mushnik sighed. "I wish I could." _That's comforting._ "But I can't." Seymour perked up, and Mushnik rolled his eyes. "If I fired you, I'd have to fire her too, since both of you are in the relationship, and then I'd have no work, which means I'd have to close the shop. Wait, she knows you're together, right? I mean, do you have her knowing consent?"

"Ye...Yes sir."

"Good. I wasn't sure."

"May I-May I leave now?"

Mr. Mushnik rolled his eyes again. "Yes, please. I gotta go anyway."

"Goodnight, sir," Seymour called after Mushnik as put on his coat and started toward the door. The older man opened the door, setting off the bell, and left the shop.

Alone now, Seymour breathed a huge sigh of relief. _That went better than I thought it would._ He trudged over to his room and down the stairs, where Audrey was waiting for him. He hurried to sit down beside her.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile, which she returned. To his dismay, Audrey's expression became concerned

"What happened? What did Mista' Mushnik say?"

"Oh… he-I guess he… he figured it out."

Audrey sat up. "What did he figure out?"

"About… about us, I guess," Seymour admitted, pushing his glasses up with one finger.

Audrey's eyebrows raised, looking afraid. "He did? He-What did he- Are… Do we still live here?"

Seymour nodded. "Uh huh. He said that if he did fire us, he wouldn't have employees, and he'd have to close the shop. Not the most selfless reason, but I guess it's better than nothin'."

Audrey giggled. "At least we get to stay." She wrapped her arm around him, and he felt his cheeks grow warm.

The two stayed there together for a while, reading their books until the clock struck nine. Seymour reluctantly stood up and put his jacket on.

"I gotta go to work. I'll see ya in the morning."

"Goodnight, Seymour. I love you."

Seymour's heart skipped a beat. _She's never said that to me before._ He turned around and gave her a shy smile.

"I-I love you too, Audrey."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The sun was just beginning to come down, casting a faint glow through the window. Audrey was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling as her mind wandered.

Suddenly, she felt a peculiar sensation coming from her swollen belly. Audrey say up, alarmed by the feeling. All at once, she realized what was happening.

Seymour shifted his attention to her, looking concerned. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"I... think I just felt the baby kick."

His expression turned surprised as he stood up and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Do-Do ya mind if I feel?" Audrey shook her head. He rested one hand on her abdomen. She felt another kick, and judging by his expression, so did Seymour.

"Hey in there," he whispered. "You ready to come out?"

Audrey laughed softly. "Not yet, Love."

Seymour appeared flustered by the nickname. "Ye-Yeah. I knew that." Audrey laughed again, but her amusement didn't last as she remembered something.

"Seymour?"

"Yeah?"

Audrey looked him in the eye. "Does it botha' you that...?" She looked down." Oh, neva' mind. It's a little silly."

"You can tell me," he urged gently. "I'm sure it's not."

"Well... I was just thinkin'... does it botha you at all that... that you're not the baby's... biological fatha'?"

Seymour shook his head vigorously. "Not in the least bit. It doesn't matter to me who the 'real' dad is," he promised. "He was-He was horrible to you, and he-he even rejected his own child! It's better that the kid'll never meet him. B'sides, it doesn't change the fact that I care about you, and the baby. You-Both of you mean everything to me, regardless of who the father is. I-I made a promise to you, and I don't ever plan on breaking it."

Audrey smiled up at her boyfriend. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Seymour?"

"You don't," he replied. "You deserve the best."

Audrey took his hand and squeezed it a little. "That's why I have you."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Seymour hummed to himself a little as he swept the shop floor. Mr. Mushnik was reading the newspaper as he always did, and Audrey was in the back room.

As usual, there was barely any business today. In fact, there hadn't been much business since spring. As Mr. Mushnik often complained, the only other time the shop made much profit was in February, around Valentines' day. Lucky for them, that was coming up very soon- just in the next month, in fact.

Suddenly, Seymour heard a wail of pain. _It's coming from the back room! _He threw his broom down and raced to the door. Audrey was panting heavily, a hand on her stomach.

"Audrey!" he gasped. "It-Is it coming?!" She nodded. Seymour's mind raced. _What do I do? What do I do?_ echoed over and over in his head.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't-Don't panic." Seymour was speaking to himself as much as he was speaking to her. "I-I'll go call a cab. You stay right here, okay?" _Not like she has anywhere to go anyway. _Audrey nodded again, and he hurried back outside.

"What's going on?" Mushnik wanted to know.

"Emergency…" Seymour panted. "Audrey… the-the baby… we have to go!" Mr. Mushnik nodded once, and Seymour took that as him giving permission.

He ran to the front door and threw it open. "Careful with that!" Mr. Mushik's voice scolded, but Seymour didn't have time to care.

"Taxi!" he called, waving his arms wildly. "Taxi!"

After about a minute of frantic flailing and shouting, a taxi pulled up to the storefront.

"Thank you," Seymour sighed in relief as the driver rolled down his window. He was a middle-aged man, with a small goatee.

"You seemed pretty desperate," the driver observed. "Where are you going in such a hurry, kid?"

"The hospital, please."

"Just you today?" Seymour shook his head.

"I'll be right back." The young man sprinted back into the shop and quickly opened the door to the back room.

"I got a taxi," he told Audrey, keeping his tone as calm as he could manage. "We're gonna go to the hospital." He held his hand out for her and helped her to her feet. Keeping himself as steady as he could, he walked beside her as they made their way across the shop and outside once again. The driver raised his eyebrows, as if now realizing what was happening. Seymour opened the taxi door for Audrey, who gave him a strained smile as she sat down. She scooted over so that Seymour could seat himself beside her, shutting the door as soon as he was inside. The driver began to drive, and they were off.

Audrey was breathing rapidly, and she appeared to be in immense pain. Seymour held her hand.

"Here," he murmured. "I gotcha. Everything's gonna be alright. We're going to the hospital, and the doctors'll take good care'a you, and then you'll have a beautiful baby." Audrey smiled a little bit.  
"You can squeeze my hand, if ya have to," Seymour suggested. "I really don't mind." Audrey nodded, and he felt her grip on his hand tighten. She looked at him, her expression apologetic.

"Don't worry about hurting me. Right now, what's most important is that we're headed to the hospital, and you'll be okay soon." He forced himself to keep his expression calm, but he was panicking inwardly. She's in so much pain! Will we even get there on time?

Soon enough, they arrived at the hospital. Seymour acted as a support for Audrey as they got out of the car. He took his wallet out of his pocket, paid the taxi driver, mumbled a "thank you," and made his way to the hospital lobby, making sure Audrey was okay and mobile. She sat down on a chair on the waiting room, and Seymour rushes to the front desk. An older-looking woman shuffled toward him.

"Excuse me," he began. "My-er, my girlfriend is-she's havin' a baby right now, and we gotta-she needs a doctor." The receptionist nodded curtly.

"We'll have someone with you shortly." she told him. Seymour nodded gratefully and took a seat next to Audrey.

"You'll have a doctor soon," he promised. "I'll be right here until someone comes, okay?" He gazed at her sweetly, and she smiled a little, before another bout of pain stuck her.

They only had to wait about five minutes until a doctor was ready.

"Good luck," Seymour wished her, and she returned him with a nod and a slight smile. One doctor led Audrey into one of the rooms, and Seymour was alone.

It felt to Seymour like he had been waiting an eternity. He watched the hours tick by on the clock, his brain moving as quickly as the second hand.

_Is she okay? Are they taking good care of her? How much longer? Will she want to see me when the baby's born?_

Seymour felt crowded in this empty room due to his worries. The walls seemed to close in, until...

"Mister Krelborn?" A nurse poked her head out from behind Audrey's door. "Audrey would like to see you."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Audrey was in awe of her little girl. She was so little, so precious. The baby wailed, and just the sound of it made Audrey's heart ache. She bounced the child a little until she was calm.

"Can... Can Seymour come in now?" she asked the doctor.

"Is he the father?" the tall man replied.

"Well, no," Audrey admitted. "Not...Not biologically. But I'd like to see him."

"If you insist." The doctor sounded annoyed, reminding Audrey of Orin a little bit. She bit her lip, but reminded herself: _He's out of the picture now. It's just me, Seymour, and my baby._ "Seymour...?" the doctor prompted.

"Uh, Krelborn. Seymour Krelborn."

The doctor turned to a nurse "She wants to see a Mister Krelborn." The nursed nodded and smiled at Audrey, and opened the door a bit.

"Mister Krelborn?" she called out. "Audrey would like to see you." Audrey smiled.

"That's your dad," she whispered to the baby. "He's comin' to see ya." Audrey knew Seymour wasn't the baby's real father— but it didn't matter to her. She knew he would love the child as much as she did.

Seymour came into the room, and his face lit up when he saw the little bundle in Audrey's arms.

"Hi," Audrey smiled.

"Hi." Seymour crouched beside her. "It... Is it a boy or a girl?"

"She's a little girl." Audrey glanced adoringly at her baby.

"She's beautiful," he breathed. "Do-What do ya wanna name her?"

"I still love Charlotte... Charlotte Willow Fulquard."

"Charlotte Willow Fulquard," he echoed. "Absolutely beautiful." He grinned at her. "I'm so proud of you. You did a wonderful job."

Audrey's heart fluttered. _It's the three of us now. Me, Charlotte, and Seymour against the world._

"Can I-Can I hold her?" he asked the doctor, who nodded a little reluctantly. Audrey handed him the child, and his eyes were full of amazement.

"She's so small..." he murmured. "Amazing..." He gave Charlotte back to Audrey.

The baby's deep brown eyes fluttered shut.

"She's tired," Seymour whispered.

"That makes two of us."

Seymour chuckled. "You should get some sleep. I'll be here when ya wake up, and then we can leave."

"What about the hospital bills?"

"I took care of it. All that matters right now is you and Charlotte." He smiled tenderly. "I'll wait for you outside." Seymour turned toward the door.

"'Bye," Audrey murmured. He looked over his shoulder and waved a little bit, making Audrey giggle a little. He left the room, and Audrey was no longer able to keep her eyes open. She drifted off to sleep, cradling her precious newborn daughter in her arms.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Alright. Three... two... one!" Seymour and Audrey lifted the rickety old crib from either side and carried it into their basement home, where Charlotte was waiting.

A few things had changed since Audrey and Seymour has welcomed Charlotte into their lives. First, Seymour had managed to sell the little bed and buy a new bed, one that both of them fit in. Being bought on Skid Row, the bed was far from perfect, but at least now Seymour didn't have to sleep on the cold, hard floor.

Audrey spend most of the day taking care of Charlotte, although she helped Seymour with flower arrangements any time she could. Mr. Mushnik wasn't thrilled to have one of his employees temporarily able to work, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Seymour decided to quit his night job. He had made a decent sum of money, and now that Charlotte was part of his life, Seymour was determined to be there for her as much as possible.

Now, the couple was moving Charlotte's new crib into the basement. Seymour had been lucky enough to find the thing abandoned in an alley. Before, all they had was a basket, cushioned with a towel.

Audrey lifted the sleeping child out of the basket. Charlotte opened her eyes drowsily, babbling in protest.

"Don't worry, you'll fall back asleep soon," Audrey promised. Seymour lay a towel down on the bottom of the crib, and Audrey carefully moved Charlotte to her new bed.

"We'll have to buy her some toys," Seymour mused. "I'll go shopping on Sunday."

Without thinking, Audrey lifted the pillow on her side of the bed, revealing the cocker spaniel.

"She can borrow this until then," she suggested.

"You-Is that-Isn't that the-the dog you got for Valentines' day last year?" Seymour stammered.

"Uh-huh!"

"You-uh, you kept it?"

"Sure I did. I never get gifts. Besides." She smiled broadly at the scruffy young florist. "I thought it was very sweet of you."

"You-you knew?" Seymour squeaked, and Audrey nodded, holding back a giggle. "You-ah gee, you must have thought I was so pathetic."

"No, I didn't," Audrey replied. "It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. At least, it was, until you volunteered to help me take care of Charlotte."

He smiled a little, his gaze fixed on the concrete floor.

"I-uh...Well, I'm glad ya liked it." Audrey giggled.

"Alright, you should go back to work before Mista' Mushnik gets mad at you."

"Will do." Seymour started up the stairs and back to the shop.

"I love that man," Audrey murmured. She looked over at Charlotte. The baby was still awake, and very vocal.

"Bleh ba blu blu blu," she babbled, making Audrey laugh.

"Really?" she replied, knowing that, in reality, Charlotte was speaking gibberish. "Do tell!"

"Pu pla bla bla boo," Charlotte went on. She rolled over to one side a little, and then to another.

"Doo doo duh buh da..." Audrey giggled as her daughter chattered. She was about to answer when something like a miracle happened.

"Dah-dah. Dah-dah!" Her face was indignant as she reached her tiny arms. up into the air. Audrey went over to pick her up, but the infant protested. "Dah-dah," she insisted. Audrey realized what was happening.

_Dah-dah... Dada! She wants Seymour!_

"Seymour?" Audrey called out. "Seymour, can you come down here for a second?" She heard his footsteps shuffle through the door, then thump thump thump down the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" Audrey felt a pang of regret when she saw how concerned he looked.

"Everything's fine... there's just somethin' I thought you'd wanna see."

"Oh, alright. What is it?"

"Go over to Charlotte." The confused young man crossed the room to the crib, which appeared to please Charlotte greatly.

"Dah-dah!" she announced triumphantly, reaching for him.

"Dah-dah?" Seymour gasped. "Does... is she asking for me?"

"It looks like it. You're her first word, Seymour!"

A thrilled expression lit up his face. "She... you-you're right!" He lifted Charlotte into his arms, earning a satisfied babble.

"Blibble blabbel. Dah-dah." Seymour looked delighted.

"She sees me as her dad," he murmured, awestruck. "I'm... I'm really her dad!"

Audrey nodded enthusiastically. "Most definitely." Seymour beamed. _I love seeing him this happy._

Seymour smiled down at Charlotte, who was cooing contentedly. "Hi, sweetie. Hi, Charlotte." The baby seemed to like hearing his voice.

"It's like she knows," Audrey remarked. "She knows that you love her even more than her real dad, and she knows you're a better fatha' than he would ever be."

Seymour's cheeks pinkened. "Shucks, Audrey, ya don't have to be so nice to me."

"I mean it!" she insisted. "Would I lie to you?"

"Of course not." His expression softened. He bounced Charlotte a little bit, and she giggled.

Audrey watched him, wearing a soft smile and looking down on the baby that would always be his, in both Audrey's and Charlotte's hearts.

_I'm the luckiest woman in the world._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Seymour took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. _It's okay. You can do this. You can do this._ He ran a hand through his hair, opened the door to the basement, and descended into his self-made heaven. He stopped on the landing, where he caught Audrey's eye.

"Hey-Hey Audrey?" he stammered. "Could I-Can I-Can I talk to you for a second? Upst-Upstairs?" She was sitting on the bed, playing with a now two-year-old Charlotte. Seymour couldn't believe how much the little girl had grown. She was learning to string sentences together, and she was able to toddle across the basement and slowly climb the stairs.

"Of course!" Audrey turned to Charlotte. "I'll be right back, okay Charlie?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, honey," Audrey smiled, standing up. She walked over to Seymour, and he followed her up the stairs.

"So, what did you want to talk about? Is everything okay?" Her eyes widened in concern.

"Ye-Yeah, everything's fine." This is it. No turning back now. Seymour took her hand. "Audrey, you've been my best friend for years. You stuck up for me from the very beginning, when I knocked over those roses. You're so kind and considerate— you didn't even want to take the old bed when ya first moved in! You-You're supportive, and understanding, and loving, even though I've done nothing to earn your admir-your love." Seymour paused time take a deep breath.

"I know we've only been together a couple'a years, and I know I don't deserve you, but... Audrey, I-I-I think I-I think I'm in-I'm in love with you." Audrey's hand flew to her mouth as he crouched down on one knee, revealing a small black box. Seymour opened the box and held it out to her. "Audrey Fulquard, will y-will you make me the happies-the happiest man on Earth and-and- and marry me?" Seymour looked her in the eyes.

"I... Seymour, I-yes!" Audrey exclaimed. Seymour's eyes widened.

"You-Ya will?" Seymour almost squeaked, standing back up.

"Yes!" she repeated, looking thrilled. She lifted him a few inches off the ground into a hug, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Audrey," Seymour declared when she set him back down. She bent down a little and kissed him again, this time on the lips.

"I love you too."


	20. Epilogue

"ROOOOOOOAR!"

Audrey laughed as Seymour chased Charlotte around the yard, flapping his arms like wings.

Charlotte was six years old now, and in the first grade. She was bright and energetic, and she loved her parents dearly. Audrey could not have loved her little girl more.

Since Audrey had gotten engaged to Seymour, Mr. Mushnik had retired, selling the shop. Audrey and her little family decided to finally fulfill her greatest wish: moving out of Skid Row to the suburbs. Seymour and Audrey married only a few days after they moved into their new house.

They had their own flower shop now, and it did considerably better than Mushnik's had. Seymour had let Audrey choose the name, and Audrey almost immediately decided to call it Charlotte's. Seymour loved the name as much as she did, and it stuck.

Seymour and Charlotte were playing Wizard Versus Dragon, a favorite of Charlotte's. She was Charlotte The Amazing, a powerful wizard who knew "all the spells in the world", and Seymour was the great evil dragon.

"Don't forget," Audrey called. "The dragon can shoot fireballs!"

"Ha-ha!" Seymour crowed. "Fwoosh!" He mimed breathing a fireball, which Charlotte quickly countered with a thrust of her arms.

"I stopped you with my water ball!" she declared triumphantly.

"Hooray!" Audrey cheered, running up to Charlotte and lifting her into the air. The little girl laughed and squealed as Audrey spun her around. Seymour stomped over to them, mock-defeated.

"You have beaten me," he sighed dramatically. "You really are powerful."

"I am Charlotte The Amazing!" she announced.

"Well, Charlotte The Amazing needs to go wash up for dinna'." Audrey lowered her daughter to the ground. Charlotte ran to the door and went inside.

Audrey put her arm around her husband as they walked across the yard back to the house. "Did you two have fun?" she asked.

"Definitely," Seymour confirmed. "God, she's an amazing kid." He looked up at her and smiled. "That's all thanks to you."

"Nonsense," Audrey insisted. "It's as much you as it is me." Seymour chuckled.

Suddenly, Audrey had a thought. "Seymour?"

"Hmm?"

"If you could do everything again... if we had to go through all we went through again, exactly the way it happened, would you?"

"Of course I would," he replied without hesitation.

Audrey was intrigued. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know..." Seymour mused. "Just... sure, we went through a lot, but we had each other. And some of it was... kinda fun. It was all a big adventure, ya know?"

Audrey nodded in understanding. "I'd do it again too."

"For the same reasons?"

"Well, yes, but also because we'd end up with a kid like Charlotte, who's sweet and playful and smart. And we'd be here, and we'd be togetha'."

Seymour leaned his head against Audrey's shoulder. "Uh-huh. That too."

The two made their way back inside. Audrey opened the refrigerator and reheated leftovers from the night before. The three ate dinner together, laughing at Charlotte's stories about her friends' antics at school. After they ate and cleaned up, Seymour turned on the television. The little family gathered around, all three cuddled together on the couch. The setting sun cast a pink-orange glow through the windows. On either side of Audrey, her husband and daughter were peacefully asleep.

Audrey took the moment in. It was quiet and peaceful. They never would have had this on Skid Row.

_Life's thrown a lot at me,_ Audrey thought. _But I wouldn't change it for the world._

Well, there ya have it! My first long-term chapter fic. This has been going on for months now, and I have a lot of thanks to give.

First and foremost, I want to thank my amazing friend suddenlysomwherethatsgreen. She's been supportive and kind throughout this whole thing, and she was the one who inspired me to write my own fics in the first place. In fact, if you pay attention, you might notice I referenced her own fics several times in this story.

On the subject of my friends, I really want to thank my wonderful friends goonmovealongnow, instant-grandma, and marsofthestars33 (go follow them on Tumblr!). These guys have gotten me through this entire process, reading everything and making me feel really good about this little project.

I also have to give credit to Frank Oz and those who worked with him on Little Shop of Horrors. Not only did they create the film I love so much, but some lines are direct references to the actual script.

Finally, I want to thank you, my dear reader. Without you, this fic wouldn't have been seen by anyone! Congrats, you're one of the only people who will ever read this! Whether you've followed the story since the beginning, joined in halfway through, or you're reading this after this last chapter has been published, thank you for reading this. It means a lot.

I'm not sure what I'm going to be writing next. I'm thinking I'll compile some of my favorite fics I've written and put it in a chapter fic. Besides that, I may work on something that would fit into canon, or maybe another AU.

If you want me to write you a one-shot, shoot me an ask on Tumblr at does-this-look-inanimate-to-you and I'll do my best to satisfy your every Little Shop need. Until next time!


End file.
